


Shopping

by ozzie_payn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, space girlfriends go shopping, theres custard creams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzie_payn/pseuds/ozzie_payn
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor go shopping
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 11





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry this is so late! been trying to finish school for a few days so yeah! hope you enjoy this :)

“Doctor, you can’t just put everything you see in the shopping trolly, we do have to pay for all of this you know,” Yaz said calmly, trying to take the Doctor’s arm of what looked like the 13th pack of custard creams she’d seen her put in the shopping trolley.  
Yaz had decided that she should go shopping, to get her away from her sister, who had constantly been pestering her about the Doctor (and also usually to ask where Ryan was). She passed by the TARDIS to grab her black leather jacket she had left there a while ago while visiting a planet only populated with bright green spores, when the Doctor popped her head up from underneath the TARDIS console with engine oil on her face and hitting her head in the process.  
“Oh hey Ya-! Ow!” she hissed,”Really must do something about that,” she muttered to herself.  
“Hey Doctor!” Yaz beamed, always excited to see her, “You ok?”  
Yeah fine, just a small bump, but should be ok. What ‘ya doing here!” The Time Lord replied puzzled.  
“I came to get my jacket cos I felt like doing a bit of shopping to get Sonya out of my hair. Wanna come with?” she asked, bending down to kiss her girlfriend.  
The Doctor, full of excitement, kissed her girlfriend back and hastily forgot she still had oil on her face, which Yaz then wiped off ( much to the other woman’s dismay).

“And the entire population look like starfish with monkey tails that can double as a defense mechanism if they need to,” the Doctor said, excitedly describing where her and her companion could venture next, when they rounded the corner to the superstore, glass in appearance and decorated with beautiful yellow flowers. The name read “ Sheffield Superstore” with a caption underneath saying “Oh, Brilliant!”  
The Doctor and Yaz ventured in, trolley and bags in hand, as they were met by the first of many obstacles: the fizzy drinks  
“Oh Yaz, ‘ya really shouldn’t have brought me here, cos I’m probably just gonna buy all of these without paying in particular for the lemona-“  
“You can have one and only one, ok,” Yaz said somewhat sternly, trying to calm the Doctor’s childish excitement.  
A short while later, Yaz managed to get most of the essentials (with no help from the Doctor of course) and they managed to get round the final corner containing the most dangerous items in the store; the custard creams.  
“Doctor, don’t you dare,” Yaz muttered but it was too late. The Doctor had tried to pile about 13 packets of custard creams in her arms, some falling on the floor but some ending up in the mostly full shopping trolley.  
Reluctantly pulling the other woman away from the treacherous biscuit section,they strolled up to the till, the Doctor still acting childishly, pointing out items that she ‘needed’ and insisted on paying by taking out her psychic paper, which read ‘President of the World’.  
As the police were called to come to arrest the two women, Yas suggested a quick and hasty escape, to which the Doctor agreed, stalling security cameras and making half the cash tills expolde with money falling on the floor with her trusty screwdriver , like flies on a hot day.  
“Well, that was... interesting,” Yaz puffed, half out of breath and the other half in shock at the feat ber beautiful girlfriend had just accomplished.  
“Sure mmph-was-mmph-“ the Doctor replied, her mouth full of custard creams, the only things she managed to salvage from their hasty escape. She took Yaz’s hand in hers.  
“Come on, lets go home,”


End file.
